Meeting The Ross Family
by W.O.W- Words Of Wisdom
Summary: I am moving to New York. But when I meet the Ross Family, there's a certain freckle-faced boy I like, at least I think so. What will happen? But the main question is, why do I feel this way?
1. What Do I Feel?

**All credits to Disney. I do not own anything!**

** Okay, HELLO! This is my first Jessie fanfic. I don't really like the show (no offense, Disney) (And other people of the world), but I (was) seriously PSYCHO about Cameron Boyce. He's a year older, we're in the same grade, and born in the same month. Coincidental, right? Anyways, I liked him a lot (not anymore) (maybe ;D ), but I wanted to make this story enjoyable :) And also a good story. So, I'll finally SHUT UP, and, please, R&R!**

"But Mom, Dad!" I groan. "I love it here. I don't want to move to New York." Oh, hey, my name's Jess. **(My dream name, guys, not a carbon copy of Jessie!) **I'm twelve years old. No, make that thirteen. Well, practically. Tomorrow I'll officially be a teenager. Can you believe it? I'm so thrilled!

But not when we're planning to move to the Big Apple A DAY before the biggest day of my LIFE.

"Oh, Jess," my mom says, turning to me from her now-stuffed suitcase. "It'll be so fun. You just wait."

"You know how many kidnappings there were in New York?" I ask, making an excuse.

"Oh, I don't know. How many?"

"Oh, um..." she caught me off guard there. "Too many too count."

She smiles. "You'll like it in the Big Apple," she says. "You may meet some lovely new people!"

I roll my eyes. "Sure. You know when you say it'll be awesome and it never is?" It's 5 o'clock in the morning, so I'm seriously stressing. I mean, HELLO, who wakes up at this time?

"But you'll like it this time!" my mom says, and reaches over to muffle my hair.

I shrink away from her touch. "No, I won't. We're giving up our awesome pool house with an elevator for a stupid apartment!"

I huff and plop down on her bed.

"Oh, just hush! You will like it, and when you do, I'll be waiting with a boiling hot pot of 'I told you so!' " Mom says. "Are you packed up? Where's Dad?" She looks around frantically.

"Mom. He's right there," I say, and point to her side.

She looks to her left and smiles. "Oh, I guess I'm just a little tense, that's all."

I snort.

6 o'clock. Early. Sleepy. Packed. Sad. I honestly did not want to leave our awesome pool house with an elevator. I mean, hello, you never leave that kind of house. I wonder how many people and how long it took to build a kind of house like that? I mean, 5 years, at least. That house that we live (or I guess _lived) _in was _pure luxury._

"Mom, don't you kind of think we're getting carried away?" I ask her. "I mean, moving away and all."

"Naw. It's just a house. And that's the thrill of life! Moving to new places. Isn't it great?" she asks dreamily.

Woah. No, moving away from a great house is _totally not _a thrill. It was miserable. _I had to clean! _I mean, EWWW!

7 o'clock. It's raining, cold, and the air smells like wet dust and grime. I inhale some air and sneeze.

"This air is so clean!" I say sarcastically.

"I know, isn't it? So fresh! I told you you'd like this place," Mom says, not catching my sarcasm. She sets her suitcase down. "Well, here it is! Our new home."

I drop my suitcase. "_This _place?" I ask. "It looks like a dump! Where'd you search it up? In Shabby Apartments incorporated?"

"How'd you know?" Mom says, amazed.

My mouth drops open, and some dirty drips of rain fall into my mouth, which I spit out and close my mouth.

"I'm kidding," my Mom says. Mom and Dad come over to me. "You'll love it," they assure. Sure, I will.

"Well, let's go in this dump," I say unhappily.

By the door, a man greets us and opens the door. "How are you folks toda-" He's cut off. His badge reads TONY. Huh, better not ever come her on Fridays, I mean, who cuts themselves off in the middle of a sentence? Hello, rude!

"Oh. My. Gosh." He raises a hand to his mouth and jumps up and down, squealing like a little girl. "You're the-the-!"

"Yeah, yeah, the Greenfield's? We get that a lot," I taunt. I pick up my suitcase and walk through the open door.

"Is she always like this?" he whispers to my parents, and my mom shakes her head. "She's having a rough time," she says.

Just then, some crazy kids come crashing through the lobby stairs. An African girl, a freckled-face boy (which I found a bit cute), an Indian boy, and girl with blonde curls rush out. They're laughing. "We totally got away with putting gluein Bertram's shoes!" the African girl says, laughing. I'm guessing they're trouble-makers?

The blonde-haired girl starts to say something, but is cut off. Again? Do people know how rude and _totally annoying _that is?

"Oh. My. Gosh!" the girl says, and runs over to me. "I know this girl! Is your last name by chance Greenfield?" she asks. She has awe in her voice when she says my last name.

"Hello," I say.

She squeals just like how Tony did. "I love your fashion magazines!" she says, freaking. I shrug, then realize something. "Hey, is _your _last name by chance Ross?"

"The one and only," the freckle-faced boy says, coming up behind his sister.

"Wow! I love your movies! Golactopus 4 and 5 are my faves!" I say.

"Yep! Do you know our names?" the blonde-haired girl says quickly, like she really wants to know more about me.

"Um, no," I say.

"Well, I'm Emma," she says. "This is Luke." She points to freckle-face. He waves and I smile. "This is Zuri." She beckons to the African girl. "Hello," I say. "And this is Ravi," Emma says lastly. "Sup," I say.

"Well, now we know our names. Can we hear yours?" Emma asks. Wow, this girl really wants to get to the point, huh?

"Jessica," I say. "But you can just call me Jess."

"Hi, Jess," the Ross family says in unison.

"So, I've never seen you around New York," Luke says casually.

"I just moved," I say. "From, well, I'm too sad to tell. It's a long story."

"Okie-dokie," Luke says. "I've been there, done that."

I blush. Wait, why am I blushing? I do not blush easily. Why am I blushing? Am I going nuts? Did this kid make me blush? If so, he must have powers or something, because, like I said, _I do not blush easily!_

"Do you want to meet our butler?" Zuri asks. "Unfortunately, he may be in a very _sticky _situation." Everyone laughs, and I do too-which is weird.

I look at my parents over my shoulder. My mom waves. "Go ahead," she says freely.

I smile, and turn back to these kids. "Okay."

I skip up the stairs right next to Freckle-Face, and while we hop up the stairs bumpily in a group, his hand brushes mine, and I feel heat go up my arm like a stick of dynamite being lit. _What is wrong with me?_


	2. Do You Want To Dance?

**All rights go to Disney! I own nothing! Love you, Disney Channel!**

As soon as we get to Luke's-Uhuhuh, _the Ross's _apartment I am full of awe. their place has an elevator, (like my old one! Brings back memories!) a lace trimmed couch, and a grand staircase that looks like The Duchess would climb up. This place reminds me totally of my old home.

"This place reminds me of my old home," I say. I can't stop turning my head this way and that.

"Really? How sad," Emma says. "Why would you move out of a place like this?" She beckons the apartment.

"My parents think it's the joy of life. Moving to new places," I recall. "Maybe it's worth it, but I hope I don't move again too soon."

The last sentence I blurt. Why did I blurt? Isn't that kind of creepy? Like, flirty? Oh. My. Gosh. I completely humiliated myself in front of Luke-Uhuhuhuh, the Ross's. Man, I really need to work on how I say things in my head.

"Really?" Emma smiles with pure white, straight teeth. "Fab! Maybe we could all get together and hang."

"You want to hang with us?" Luke asks, popping out from behind his older sister.

Well! Awkward! But I think I''d like to hang with my little brother and sisters. I mean, how adorable! I've never had a sibling, though, and I'm usually alone, so I don't know what it's like. Perhaps a bother?

"Uh. Yeah." Emma fiddles with her hair.

"I think that's totally cool," I say, "to withstand siblings."

"You've never had any?" Zuri asks in fascination behind Emma. Her cute little hazel eyes look up at me.

"No," I say. "I want one, though."

"I can be your new sibling," Zuri says, smiling up at me. I mean, HOW CUTE COULD THIS KID BE?!

"Aw, that's sweet, Zuri," I say. "Thank you, but I think you'd like this family a whole lot better."

"Naw. I'd like to live with you," Zuri replies.

I laugh. "Thanks for the offer. I'll think about it."

Luke comes over and stands next to me. _CLOSE. _For a second I think I'm going to hallucinate.

"I want to be in _her _family," Luke says. "At least she only has one sibling." He gives Emma a smirk.

"Hey, you started it!" Emma scolds. "You kept telling people you threw me into the sun!"

I laugh. "That's not scientifically possible."

"See? Even she says so," Emma says, pointing at me. Hasn't anyone ever told their kids to try not and fight in front of guests? I guess apparently Morgan and Christina didn't!

"Okay. Let's stop," Luke says. "This is absolutely ridiculous."

"Whatever." Emma studies her nails.

Ravi comes up. "Please, dear siblings, let's be nice for our guest." He beckons to me. Gee, I'm guessing he's the only guardian in this huge family!

Luke turns to me. "So let's do something," he says. "Want to dance?" For a second, my heart leaps and goes crazy. "Dance?" I squeak.

Zuri starts singing. "Two little lovers, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Luke realizes what he says. "No, not THAT kind of dancing!" he says. "Gee wiz, don't you guys know I even break-dance at all?"

Oh. So that's what he means. I'm not disappointed I was just scared, because things between Luke and I were rolling to fast. Wait, nothing's between us yet! Why am I saying yet?! I scold myself to shut up.

"So, can you dance?" Luke asks me. I snap back to reality.

"Show me some of your moves first," I say.

"Hold up. The park is the best place to be. We don't want anybody to trip and fall on this hard wood." He looks down at the polished wood.

"Do you want some cooki-" a red-headed girl starts. In her hands she holds a tray of chocolate-chip cookies. "Hello," I say.

"Well, hello! Who're you?" she asks, leaning in close to get a better look at me.

"I'm Jessica Greenfield," I say. "Who're you?" I practically copy.

"I'm Jessie, their nanny," she says, pointing to the kids. "Hey, I read your magazines!" She gets an amazed look.

"I don't make them," I say honestly. "My mom does. I help her sometimes, though."

"Cool. Want a cookie?" she asks babyishly.

"I'm good. Luke and I are going to the park so I can break dance and beat him." I smile playfully.

"And I bet you will," Luke says. I laugh, and so does he, and together, just me and Luke, we walk to the park.


	3. Creepy Connie's Wrath

**I do not own Disney's Jessie. All credits go to Disney! =)**

** HEY GUYS! It's me, Im Number One, but I changed my name! It is now W.O.W- Words Of Wisdom! Do you like it? =P U guys are welcome to call me anything, though! =P Here's part 3 of the Ross Family! (Oh, and btw, sorry I haven't been on, I haven't been feeling the "vibe" to write lol =D )**

Luke and I wave to Zuri, Jessie, Ravi, Emma, and Mr. Kipling (Does a lizard count?). "See you guys later," I call.

Luke punches in the elevator buttons, and the elevator doors close tight. My favorite feeling of levitation comes on.

I suddenly realize, I'm in here ALONE with Luke! I can smell his boy smell. Do boys have a smell? A boy smell? I don't know.

The levitation feeling goes as soon as it comes. The elevator doors open with a _ding, _and we both exit the elevator.

"So, which way's the park?" I ask Luke. "I haven't read a map of the city yet.."

"Just follow me," he said. He takes my hand and he pulls me as he runs.

_HE'S HOLDING MY HAND HE'S HOLDING MY HAND HE'S HOLDING MY HAND. _I can feel that it's a medium in-between "boyfriend and girlfriend" hold and "we're crossing the street" hold. Still, he's holding my hand and _I'M TOTALLY LOSING MY MIND._

Luke and I make it to the park in no time, not even out of breath. Boy, I'm glad my sport-playing has paid off!

"Wow, this is it?" I ask, completely astounded. Luke let's go of my hand, pulling it back behind his head, embarrassed. He forgot to let go of my hand! And..he's blushing? =o

"Yeah, this is it," he says awkwardly. He shakes his embarrassment off. "Yo, DJ!" he calls, and a guy sitting with a radio nearby pushes a button on the radio and music suddenly blares.

"This is how it's done," Luke says, nodding his head to the beat. Suddenly, he's doing a back flip, a quick couple of 360s, and then he gets onto the ground and does the worm (really good, actually, and hilarious, I stifle a laugh), and then he gets back up and does a front flip, landing in the splits. "Ow," he says. I laugh.

"Okay. Hit it, DJ!" I shout. "_This _is how you do it." I am determined to impress Luke, because he's _really _good.

An awesome song booms through the park, and I nod my head to the beat. I do a back flip and then get down on my back. I do the bridge and push over. I do the wave and do a couple fast 360s, I do a front flip and get down onto my back again. I push myself in a quick "stand up" and do my finishing pose.

Luke gapes. "That was pretty good," he says, smirking, and I give him a light punch in the arm.

"Gymnastics can pay off," I say. He chuckles.

Luke and I go over to a bench to rest. "So, how old are you?" he asks.

"Today I turned thirteen," I report.

"Woah. You had to move on your birthday? Depressing." Luke has a solemn look. Then he perks up. "Well, happy birthday!" he says. "I'm thirteen too, almost fourteen."

"Sweet. Grade?"

"Seventh."

"Hey! Me too."

"Great! We're in the same grade, right? So since you're going to move here for a while, we will go to school together?"

_"Together?" _I squeak.

"Yeah, um, do you not..want that?" he asks, and it almost looks like he's holding his breath.

"No, no. That sounds great!" I cheer. This boy wants to go to school _together! _My heart thumps at this romantic moment.

"Today's only Saturday (good timing!) so you'll start on Monday?"

"Yeah. I wonder what schedule I'll get?" I wonder.

"I don't know. But it has to be perfect for someone like you," he blurted. He blushes a deep maroon, and I laugh.

"I sure hope it is," I say, trying to lighten the awkwardness, but I am starting to like this Luke the more he says awesome things about me. Did he just say I was perfect?

Before I can think another thought, a creepy girl with blonde hair comes over and sits between me and Luke, separating our closeness. "Hey, Lukie Pookie," she says. My sweet, romantic feeling suddenly turns into jealousy and anger. I can already tell this girl is an airhead.

"Hello," I say through gritted teeth. "I never met you."

Ouch. That came out more like an insult. The creepy girl tosses me a stupid, dirty look over he shoulder. "I'm Connie," she spits, turning back to Luke.

"So, fancy meeting you here, Lukie," Queen Connie of the Creepy continues. My anger gets to my face and I turn red in hatred.

I look away, trying to even out my look. As much as I hate this Connie, I have to try and be polite. But I feel as if I'm losing my temper like a stone sinking in water.

"Um, I'm always at the park," Luke says, obviously annoyed. He scoots away from Connie as much as he can.

"Can you dance for me?" she asks, putting a dumb expression on her face and twirling a strand of her dusty blonde hair around her finger.

"Um..I don't feel like it," Luke says, and I feel sympathy. He feels afraid of her, and I can tell he's trying to go the "I'm trying to be nice can you just go away?" route.

_"Dance!" _Connie screams, and Luke immediately stands up. He walks over to the place where we danced. Connie stands up too, an anxious look on her face.

"Luke, stop," I call, and I stand up to face this demon. Luke is watching me. "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're so mean to Luke, but why not stop?"

Connie looks like she's about to kill me. Instead, she takes a deep breath, and turns back in Luke's direction. _"Luke, I told you to dance!" _she screamed furiously.

_"No, Luke," _I say solidly. "You don't have the right to boss anybody around," I protest. "Especially a boy. Jeez, you're so lucky Luke didn't beat you up for this stuff!"

Connie giggles crazily. "He won't beat me up. He loves me." She twirls another stand of hair around her finger and waves to Luke.

"You're such an airhead!" I tell her, infuriated.

She turns to me, a death look. "Okay. I understand. But before I go you should have this-" she almost punches me across the face but I duck. She aims a kick at my shin but I jump. I poke her in some places. Soon she's on the ground twitching.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" Luke says, amazed, coming over to me, a fascinated, smiling look.

"That's what we call Tai-Quan-Do," I say. "The body has weaknesses, you know."

Luke nods in approval. "But we can't leave her like this," I say. "It's cruel."

I hold out my hand to Connie, who grabs it reluctantly. I pull her up. "Are you okay?" I say.

"Yep.." she says quietly. "Just a little s-shaky..."

"I hope this teaches you a little lesson!" I say. "I know you'd never want to go through that again."

Connie nods, and starts home.

"Jess, Connie is seriously crazy. She'll never change. I think we should get out of here before something else happens..." Luke says.

"Luke, calm down," I say. "Let's just go back to your apartment."

"Say, first, you need to teach me that Tai-Quan-Do!" Luke says, taking a goofy stance. I laugh and take the first position of Tai-Quan-Do.


End file.
